nice to meet you Odair
by odason
Summary: Johanna participe pour la première fois aux jeux en tant que mentor. Depuis sa victoire elle est hantée par des cauchemars et des traumatismes causés par le Capitole. C'est alors qu'elle fait la connaissance de Finnick Odair. OS


_Cachée dans les bois, personne ne la voit. Elle sait grimper aux arbres et c'est un des avantages d'appartenir au district du bois. Des arbres, elle en avait monté des milliers depuis son enfance. Et cette arène semblait avoir été choisie pour elle, dans son propre intérêt._

_Personne ne lui prête une attention particulière avant qu'ils ne restent que quatre tributs sans la compter. D'une fière allure, elle descend de son arbre et avance avec fierté jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance, restant encore à l'abri des regards pour les festivités. Personne ne lui prête d'attention particulière, les quatre tributs restant son les tributs de carrière et c'est désormais avec rage qu'ils se regardent dans l'intention de s'affronter._

**_« Ne bouge pas d'où tu es Johanna, pense la jeune brune alors âgée de seize ans. »_**

_Ainsi cela devait se finir pour eux, les quatre tributs de carrière commencent à se battre au corps à corps sous l'œil d'abord impuissant de la jeune Johanna Mason, adolescente terrorisée par les Hunger Games et qui se sera cachée durant des semaines à sauter d'arbre en arbre pour échapper aux autres tributs, avant que ce regard ne se transforme en un sourire malsain._

_Elle assiste à ce combat, misant sur le tribut mâle du district Deux contre qui elle avait des chances de gagner, il avait de la force mais était maladroit dans ces gestes. A plusieurs reprises dans son combat contre le tribut mâle du Un –les deux jeunes filles furent rapidement évincées de ce corps à corps- il manquait de mourir par maladresse. Le tribut du Un était agile, Johanna ignorait son prénom, ils n'avaient que ces espèces de numéro et de distinction fille/garçon pour les différencier. Aucune faute dans les gestes, Johanna venait à se demander si ce combat se terminerait un jour et pour réponse à cela, un souffle dans son oreille. En se retournant c'est un gros loup aux yeux d'or qui semble avoir été génétiquement modifié par le Capitole qui lui saute dessus sans prévenir._

Je me réveille en sursaute, me redressant instinctivement de mon lit, le souffle coupé. Mais aucun son ne veut traverser mes lèvres. Je suis momentanément prise de panique, cherchant à appeler au secours alors que les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Je réussis cependant à ressortir de mon lit et à retrouver mon calme avant de m'emparer d'un peignoir de chambre et de sortir de cet appartement.

Cette année c'est ma première année en tant que mentor et des cauchemars ne mes précédents jeux ne cessent de me tourmenter. Le réveil n'est pourtant jamais un réel réconfort, devoir affronter la réalité en face… Ma famille est morte par ma faute, pour mon refus à répondre aux désirs du Capitole. Alors je vis dans un constant cauchemar entre ma culpabilité de ne pas les avoir sauvé et des souvenirs qui me hantent.

Je descends par l'ascenseur qui m'offre une vue imprenable sur un hall vide et silencieux ou ne résonne que le bruit de mes semelles en caoutchouc. Je désire simplement sortir d'ici, prendre un peu l'air avant d'étouffer mais à ma grande surprise, les portes d'entrées sont fermées et comme si forcer cette porte à s'ouvrir allait l'aider à réellement le faire je m'acharne sur cette dernière avant de crier :

**« Laissez-moi sortir putain ! Je suis plus votre putain de tribut, laissez-moi sortir ! »**

Mais rien ne se passe et je me recule, recherchant une respiration régulière et tentant de me calmer avant qu'une voix ne me fasse sursauter.

**« C'est pas avez tes petits bras que tu arriveras à faire bouger les choses. Plaisante le jeune homme avant que je ne me retourne et lui réponde avec froideur.**

**- Comme tu es perspicace, c'est comme ça que tu as réussi à gagner tes jeux ? »**

Il rigole à ma remarque mais je n'ai tout simplement pas l'envie de rire en retour et le regarde en levant les sourcils l'air de dire « J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? » mais il ne se dérobe pas de son sourire et au contraire, s'avance vers moi.

**« Je m'appelle F…**

**- Finnick Odair, gagnant des 65è Hunger Games, plus jeune vainqueur, je connais la chanson.**

**- On a bien révisé à ce que je vois.**

**- Il faut bien, on nous repasse tes jeux chaque année. »**

Qui ne connait pas le légendaire Finnick Odair, plus jeune et sans doute plus séduisant de tous les joueurs vivants et morts ? Sa beauté est sans égale, je ne peux rien dire là-dessus mais je ne sais pas si on peut en dire de même sur son arrogance, si je puis appeler cela ainsi.

**« Et toi ? Me demande-t-il.**

**- Johanna Mason.**

**- Oh c'est donc toi celle qui a trompé tout le monde en te faisant passer pour une faible ?**

**- En personne.**

**- C'était bien joué je dois dire. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je conseille cette technique à mes tributs ? »**

Je suis pour le moins confuse à cette question et me surprend moi-même à me répondre que ça ne me dérange pas. Le fait de me ramener à mes souvenirs me rappelle mon rêve et je passe mes deux mains sur mon visage avant de murmurer : « Sort de ma tête » avant de me redresser et de voir que le sourire sur le visage de ce petit être arrogant s'est évaporé.

**« Des cauchemars ? Me demande-t-il alors que j'acquiesce. J'en fais aussi, tout le temps. »**

Je ne le pensais pas capable d'un tel sérieux et lui adresse un triste sourire qui se veut compréhensif de ses paroles. Ouais des cauchemars, toutes les nuits ça n'arrête pas. Mais ma vie entière est un cauchemar, j'aurais préféré mourir dans cette arène, je n'aurais jamais du me cacher.

**« On dirait que ça n'échappe à aucun tribut ! »**

Dit-il sur un ton ironique comme pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de me proposer d'aller boire un verre. C'est justement ce que je cherchais et j'accepte tandis que je lui emboite le pas en direction d'un passage que je ne connaissais pas et tandis qu'il tapote sur un mur un certain code, le mur se rétracte et un passage se forme. Alors nous y entrons avant qu'il ne m'explique sous l'air étonné que je prends.

**« C'est le bar réservé aux mentors, préparateurs, stylistes… Enfin tout ceux qui ne sont pas tributs. On ne t'a jamais parlé de cet endroit ?**

**- Non jamais…**

**- C'est ta première année aussi, tu as pas mal de chose à apprendre. »**

Nous prenons place à une table alors qu'un serveur sorti tout droit du Capitole s'approche de nous pour prendre notre commande et Finnick rit lorsque je réponds simplement « Un verre d'eau ». Je le regarde de cet air menaçant qui a fait ma réputation au Capitole avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le serveur et lui dise.

**« Un verre d'eau pour la demoiselle. Et moi, comme d'habitude. » Le serveur s'en va et Finnick se tourne vers moi avant de me dire :**

**« Tu es susceptible Mason, tu ne devrais pas.**

**- Je ne savais pas que j'avais des ordres à recevoir de Monsieur Odair.**

**- Finnick, tu peux m'appeler Finnick, me répond-il avant de m'adresser un petit sourire et qu'il ne voit un serveur qui passait près de notre table avec un plateau qui contenait quelque chose qui lui plaisait un morceau de sucre. Tu en veux ?**

**- Non merci. »**

Malgré moi, je finis par m'adoucir en sa compagnie et me surprend à rire à l'une de ses réflexions.

**« Mason tu peux rire, c'est incroyable ! Plaisante-t-il alors que j'engloutis la totalité de mon verre en une traite, après tout ce n'est que de l'eau.**

**- Ne joue pas trop au malin Odair, tu pourrais finir par perdre.**

**- Ah ouais tu crois ? Je t'ai dis que je m'appelais Finnick, appelle moi Finnick.**

**- Je m'appelle Johanna. »**

Je surenchéris en souriant doucement et il prend un nouveau morceau de sucre qu'il glisse entre ses lèvres et que je sens croquer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pour aimer autant avec les morceau de sucre mais je me prête au jeu et prend un des sucres qui se trouvent dans une coupelle qu'on lui avait spécialement apporté avant de le laisser fondre sur ma langue.

**« Succulent n'est-ce-pas ?**

**-Totalement. »**

Je réponds en souriant doucement. Pour terminer, nous passons plus de deux heures dans ce bar nocturne qui est également fréquenté par nombreux stylistes et autres et je reconnais l'un des préparateurs de mon district qui me fait un signe de la main en me souriant auquel j'y réponds par un signe de la tête par simple politesse.

Nous finissons par reprendre l'ascenseur à l'aube alors que le hall commence à se remplir. Je me dois alors de fermer mon peignoir tandis que nous montons dans l'ascenseur et qu'il me salue une fois arrivé à son étage.

**« Salut Mason, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.**

**- Salut Odair. »**

Je réponds simplement avant de retourner à mon étage sans prendre la peine de me recoucher puisque je rencontre l'un des tributs que je suis censée conseiller. Comment conseiller un pauvre adolescent. Je suis face à un gosse de douze ans pour qui j'ai toute la peine du monde mais mon visage ne montre qu'une impassible froideur.

Les jours suivent et je m'efforce d'éclaircir mes idées, je passe mes soirées à ce bar nocturne qui est devenu un nouveau point de rendez-vous pour Finnick et moi. Je commence à apprécier les sucres que nous partageons dans une coupelle toutes les nuits ainsi que sa compagnie. Seulement, il n'a toujours pas l'air de comprendre que je m'appelle Johanna et non Mason et me reprend chaque fois que je l'appelle Odair. Parfois on parle de nos tributs respectifs mais j'essaye rapidement de changer de sujet. Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à m'imaginer les pauvres adolescents que je dois conseiller pour aller à une arène, se battre à mort.

**« Il n'y a pas que les jeux…**

Dit-il un soir alors que je laissais fondre un sucre sur mon palais, m'imprégnant de son goût si sucré. Il me sortait alors de mes pensées, un instant où j'étais en total paix avec moi-même, ne m'inquiétant que du goût de ce sucre.

**- Mmh ? Je gémis, la bouche pleine.**

**- Il n'y a pas que les jeux qui te rendent comme ça… Je veux dire aussi froide, inquiétante…**

**- Tu me trouves inquiétante ? Je lui demande alors.**

**- Pas avec moi. Au début, oui. Mais plus maintenant.**

**- La question est réglée alors, je lui réponds aussi sèchement que possible. »**

Face à mon air glacial, il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin sur cette affaire et nous terminons la nuit sur un silence refroidissant. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il me dit :

**« Je suis désolé Mason, je ne voulais pas te froisser. »**

J'entends toute la franchise dans ces mots et tandis qu'il dépose un baiser sur ma joue une fois arrivé à son étage, je sens mes poils s'hérisser et des frissons me parcourir le corps alors qu'il sort de l'ascenseur et que ce dernier se remet en marche jusqu'à mon étage. Les deux tributs que j'ai « sous ma garde » semblent s'inquiéter de mes sorties nocturnes et de mes insomnies qui ne font qu'aggraver ma mine effroyable.

**« C'est aujourd'hui les évaluations.**

**- Déjà... J'ai pas vu le temps passer, je réponds à l'enfant de douze ans qui sert de tribut mâle au district Sept. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été des plus présente pour un mentor et me met à lui dire.**

**- Tu sais combien j'ai eu aux évaluations ?**

Il semble hésiter et me répond finalement au hasard :

**- Cinq…**

**- J'ai eu trois. C'est pire que médiocre si tu veux mon avis, et je suis en vie. Tu peux jouer le lâche et te cacher comme je l'ai fais ou tous les affronter et leur botter le cul. »**

Mes paroles semblent atteindre son pauvre petit conscient de gamin de douze ans et j'avale une tasse de café avant de me tourner vers la fille, c'est une adolescente de seize ans qui est bien plus costaud qu'elle en a l'air. Je me souviens l'avoir déjà croisée au Sept à couper du bois avec ses parents, une espèce de garçon manqué qui coupait du bois comme un homme.

**« Toi, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »**

Je lui réponds simplement et elle acquiesce. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Mais je me tourne vers ce pauvre garçon de douze ans avec un pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il ne passerait même pas le bain de sang. Je serai forcée de voir l'étendue de mon échec, impuissante lorsque le coup de gong retentira et qu'il annoncera la mort de nombreux tributs, dont ce pauvre garçon que je n'aurais pas pu sauver, parce que je suis médiocre pour donner des conseils. Je n'ai même pas su sauver ma famille.

Le soir je ne retrouve pas Finnick dans l'ascenseur mais je n'ai plus besoin de son aide pour entrer dans le bar nocturne, qui n'est pas réellement son nom mais c'est le nom que je lui donne. Mes doigts glissent d'eux-mêmes sur la surface et tape le code que je connais par cœur avant que la fente ne s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. Je rejoins notre table habituelle avant de commander naturellement une coupelle de sucre, ce qui a le don de faire le serveur.

**« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dis de si drôle ? »**

Je lui demande avec ironie, mais ça semble évident… Il y a quelques jours je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille qui demandait qu'un simple verre d'eau et aujourd'hui je me nourrissais de sucre à la Finnick Odair. Que je vois débarquer et qui s'installe non pas en face de moi mais à mes côtés.

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Te dire quoi ?**

**- Pour tes parents… »**

Ces paroles ont eu l'effet d'une douche froide et le petit sourire que j'ai pu avoir à son arrivé avait totalement disparu de mes lèvres. Je n'ai le temps de ne prononcer aucune parole qu'il me prend dans ses bras et c'est alors que je comprends… Lui aussi a perdu ses parents et alors que je refusais de me confier à qui que ce soit il était la personne la mieux placée pour me comprendre et me consoler.

**« Merci. »**

Je lui murmure une fois que l'on retourne à nos appartements. Et il me sourit avant de poser un doigt contre ma joue et d'y évincer une larme qui menace de couler le long de ma joue.

**« Tu sais, tu aurais pu m'en parler…**

**- C'est que je me voyais mal le placer dans une de nos conversations : 'Eh au fait, mes parents sont morts ! J'ai refusé de faire la _pute_ pour le Capitole alors ils les ont assassinés.' »**

Malgré lui, il sourit à ma remarque et pour la première fois nous discutons de nos tributs. Durant quatre tributs nous avons une discussion qui parle d'autres choses que de nous-mêmes ou de sucres. Pour une fois on parle de quelque chose d'important. Et avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa suite, il me dit :

**« Je t'aime bien Mason, quoi que les autres disent.**

**- Oh et qu'est-ce-que les autres disent ?**

**- Des conneries, ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais. »**

Je lui souris et il embrasse mon front avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de me dire :

**« Salut Mason.**

**- Bonne journée Odair. »**

Il sourit, se retenant de me rappeler qu'il s'appelle Finnick mais je fais la sourde oreille alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et qu'il ne monte jusqu'à mon étage. Arrivée au mien c'est le jour des interviews et je reste à donner des conseils à mes tributs.

Je me demande pourquoi on fait appel à des mentors. Je crois que l'appellation d'un mentor est juste une invention du Capitole histoire de rentrer dans le crâne des anciens vainqueurs « Même si votre victoire vous laisse en paix concernant les jeux à suivre, vous ne le serez jamais entièrement puisque chaque année, vous aurez à revenir dans cette arène. Compris les loupiots ? »

Le soir venu, je me suis moi-même mise sur mon trente et un à la demande des stylistes tandis que nous attendions et faisions semblant de nous intéresser aux paroles des tributs. Je suis rejointe devant les écrans de télévision par Finnick, très élégant dans un costume qui le met tout à son avantage.

**« Tu es resplendissante ce soir Mason.**

Me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille, ce à quoi je sens un frisson me parcourir jusqu'à l'échine.

**- J'espérais que ça te plaise, c'est juste pour toi tout ça. »**

Dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait provocante mais je suis rapidement ramenée à la réalité lorsque le garçon de mon district est appelé et je l'écoute parler avec assurance à Caesar. J'ai tellement de peine de le laisser croire des choses pareilles comme « tu as des chances de gagner », je me sentais coupable et lorsque finalement à la fin de cette soirée, nous rejoignons le bar nocturne avec Finnick, il me questionne à ce sujet.

**« Ce garçon de ton district…**

**- Jonas.**

**- Oui Jonas… Tu le connais ?**

**- Non c'est juste un type du district Sept qui a été tiré au sort, pourquoi ?**

Ce soir-là, on ne change rien à nos habitudes, c'est festin de sucres pour nous deux et je crains le diabète qui va me menacer dans peu de temps.

**- Je ne sais pas, tu as une manière de le regarder… »**

Je vois où il veut en venir et je repose lentement la tasse de café que j'ai pris avant d'expirer un grand coup.

**« Il me rappelle quelqu'un c'est tout…**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Tu sais Finnick, je n'ai pas que perdu mes parents… J'avais un frère, mais il n'avait pas son âge. C'est juste ses yeux… Ils ont les mêmes yeux et chaque fois que je regarde ce gamin dans les yeux, je revois mon frère. »**

On ne s'attarde pas longtemps sur le sujet et dans quelques heures c'est le début des jeux. J'accompagne le garçon de mon district jusqu'à son hovercraft et lui donne les derniers conseils de survie.

**« Tu viens du Sept, alors fais honneur à ton district et grimpe aux arbres. »**

Voilà le seul conseil que je lui donne avant de le laisser entre les mains d'autres pacificateurs et autorités s'occupant des tributs. Je m'en retourne à ma suite qui est désormais vide et silencieuse et sans même m'en rendre compte je m'endors dans un profond sommeil.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6… Le compte à rebours. La jeune brune est sur son socle, prête à bondir en avant pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt qu'elle contemple. Elle se retient de sourire, gardant un regard apeuré qu'elle balance vers ses autres tributs. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Non, ça ne va pas, elle reconnait ses visages. Elle en reconnait un particulièrement, le petit garçon de douze ans qu'elle ne peut pas sauver. Comme elle n'a pas su sauver sa famille. Le décompte est terminé et chacun descend de sa place, la partie à commencer._

_La jeune brune ne peut pas bouger du sol. Le garçon de son district s'arrête à son tour et la regarde. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi, cours, pense-t-elle avant qu'un cri ne s'échappe de sa gorge lorsqu'un tribut de carrière arrive derrière lui et lui tranche la gorge sans aucune pitié, adressant un sourire triomphant à la jeune brune qui en l'espace d'un instant reçoit une flèche qui lui transperce le ventre._

**« Johanna réveille-toi ! »**

J'entends crier, assez fort pour me rendre compte que c'est la réalité. Malgré cela, je me débats et cri que l'on me lâche.

**« Johanna c'est moi, Finnick !**

**- Comment t'es rentré ici ? Je demande aussitôt.**

**- Une des muettes m'a laissé rentrer… Johanna tu trembles tu es sur que ça va ?**

**- Jonas… Le compte à rebours…**

**- Le jeu à commencé il y a une heure… »**

Aussitôt m'a-t-il dit cela que je me lève d'un bond avant de courir jusqu'à la salle principale pour allumer la télé.

« Le gars de mon district est mort au bain de sang…

**- Où est-ce qu'il est bon sang… »**

Et c'est alors que je l'aperçois et que la pression tombe, le petit malin est assez agile pour se faufiler n'importe où et assez maigre pour que les fines branches supportent son poids. Il est à l'abri. Durant les jours qui suivent, je ne quitte plus ma télé, je m'y refuse et tout ce temps-là, Finnick est à mes côtés à espérer que la fille de son district s'en sorte. Un soir je finis par m'endormir, la tête contre son épaule et au réveil je découvre avec effroi que Jonas est mort dans la nuit. Déshydratation.

Jonas est mort parce qu'en dépit des quelques conseils que je lui ai donné, je me suis trop préoccupée de ma petite personne, je n'ai cessé de m'absenter la nuit et à me dérober de mes fonctions parce que j'avais peur. Je ne suis qu'une lâche et ce matin-là, malgré la tristesse, je ne pleure pas. Non je suis bien trop en colère pour verser une larme.

**« Il aura fait parti des six derniers, dit Finnick pour me consoler, ce qui a plus le don de m'agacer. »**

Je ne réponds rien et ne trouve plus aucune raison de regarder cette télé que j'éteins sur le champ. L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie et Finnick le sait, c'est pourquoi il n'essaye pas de sortir une de ces blagues vaseuses. Je vais simplement m'approcher d'une fenêtre, y collant mon front contre la vitre froide avant de sentir des bras encercler ma taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. Comme à chaque contact avec sa personne, je frissonne et cette fois je ferme les yeux, posant mes mains sur les siennes avant que je ne le sente me tourner dans sa direction avant de sentir ses lèvres froides contre les miennes.

Je ne comprenais pas la raison de ce baiser mais je ne me dérobais et au contraire j'y exerçais une douce pression en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il met finalement fin au baiser avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de dire :

**« Excuse moi, j'en avais envie… »**

Ce à quoi je réponds par un baiser.

Les 72è Hunger Games se terminent une semaine plus tard et c'est un tribut de carrière qui l'emporte. Il est donc tant pour nous de rentrer chez soi et un train fait le trajet pour les mentors de chaque district. Naturellement, nous nous installons dans le même compartiment avec Finnick et nous passons le trajet main dans la main alors que je suis à moitié affalée contre lui. Comme chaque fois, il est le premier à quitter l'endroit et alors que l'arrivée du district Quatre est imminente, nous nous levons et il embrasse mes lèvres une dernière fois lorsque le train s'arrête sans même que nous le ressentions et qu'on ne vienne nous l'annoncer.

**« A l'année prochaine Mason, me répond-il en me lançant un clin d'œil auquel je réponds :**

**- Johanna, tu peux m'appeler Johanna. »**

Il sourit à ceci avant de sortir du train et que je n'ouvre une des fenêtres avant d'en sortir ma tête.

**« A l'année prochaine Odair. »**

Et il s'arrête, regardant le train reprendre sa route et je le salue jusqu'à ne plus voir qu'un point de sa personne avant qu'il ne soit à une vitesse trop excessive pour que je puisse encore restée dehors. On vient d'ailleurs me mettre en garde alors que je retourne à ma place, m'allonge sur la banquette, regardant le paysage défiler en me disant « Allez, il me deux districts, je vais dormir un peu tôt ». Parce qu'avec l'esprit apaisée, on ressent un peu plus la fatigue dû aux insomnies.


End file.
